Arigatou Hinata! I Love You!
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak diduga membawa perubahan di hati Hinata / Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5 /Gak pandai bikin summary. Mind to RnR ? TWOSHOOT !
1. Chapter 1

Terkadang cinta itu tidak bisa di mengerti. Terkadang cinta itu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Terkadang cinta itu tidak bisa di tunjukkan dengan perbuatan. Tetapi untuk orang yang saling mencintai, cinta itu akan terasa meski mulut tidak berkata dan tubuh tidak berbuat. Hanya dari hati ke hati, cinta itu dapat kita rasakan.

.

.

.

.

**Arigatou Hinata**

**(Fanfiction for NaruHina Fluffy Day 5)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, romance yang kurang berasa, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), ide pasaran, dedication for NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-5, ONESHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING ! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"O-Ohayou Naruto-kun,"

"Na-Naruto-kun, ini bento untukmu. A-aku sendiri yang buat,"

"Na-Naruto-kun, ayo kita pulang,"

"Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

.

_**HINATA P.O.V**_

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku sibuk sendiri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluargaku. Tidak lupa aku membuat dua buah bento untuk kubawa sekolah nanti. Tentu saja dua beto ini tidak untuk aku makan sendiri. Ini untuk Naruto-kun. Sudah menjadi aktifitas sehari-hari bagiku membuatkan bento ini untuk Naruto-kun. Orang yang kusukai sejak pertama bertemu.

Aku tidak tau apakah dia memakan bekal buatanku ini atau tidak. Yang pasti bento yang aku berikan padanya selalu kosong saat aku ambil sepulang sekolah. Itu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. Aku percaya Naruto-kun memakannya.

Aku bersenandung kecil sambil menghias bento untuk Naruto-kun. Aku tersenyum bahagia membayangkan makanan yang aku buat ini dimakan oleh Naruto-kun dengan lahap.

Aku tau Naruto-kun tidak pernah bicara padaku sama sekali. Naruto-kun juga sedikit mempunyai teman karena sifatnya yang terlalu anti-sosial dan tidak pernah membuka mulutnya ataupun bersuara. Hanya sedikit siswa di sekolahku yang mengenalnya. Aku paham betul kenapa dia seperti itu. Untuk itu aku mencoba untuk menjadi temannya dan tanpa aku sadari aku telah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**(HINATA P.O.V)**_

Konoha City, 10 Oktober 2012

Seperti biasa jalanan di pusat kota sangatlah ramai. Banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang mulai dari sepeda _ontel _sampai mobil. Siang ini sepulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja kebutuhan dapur di supermarket langgananku bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino. Kebetulan mereka juga ingin membeli sesuatu disana.

"Heh Ino-pig, bisakah kau tidak memainkan ponselmu ketika sedang berjalan di jalan ramai. Nabraktiang lampu baru tau rasa_,_"

"Diamlah jidat. Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini, jadi tidak mungkin aku-"

JDUAAKKKKKK !

"ITTAIII!"

"E-eh Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi keningnya yang terlihat sedikit benjol dan memerah. Sementara Sakura malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Ahahaha… Katanya sudah professional. Mana buktinya? Ahahaha.."

"Ish! Diam kau jidat!"

Aku kasihan melihat Ino yang kesakitan seperti ini, tapi aku juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Tapi untunglah bisa aku tahan. Aku membantu Ino untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba kami di kejutkan oleh suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari seberang jalan. Asap hitam mengepul tinggi di udara. Bersamaan dengan itu terlihat banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat kejadian.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi disana?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Ayo kita lihat kesana!" kata Ino sambil menggandeng tanganku.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Tetapi belum sampai kami mendekati kerumunan itu, kami sudah dihadang mobil polis. Petugas polisi itu mengatakan jika kami sebaiknya menjauh saja. Dengan terpaksa kami pun meninggalkan tempat kejadian itu.

Tetapi aku sempat menoleh kearah kerumunan itu. Dan aku sekilas melihat seorang laki-laki diatas tandu yang dibawa petugas ambulance.

'_Apakah dia mati?'_

.

.

.

Karena ada kecelakaan tadi kami tidak jadi belanja ke supermarket. Dan sekarang bahan-bahan untuk memasak besok sudah benar-benar habis. Aku terpaksa keluar untuk membeli bahan memasak. Sebenarnya Neji-nii ingin menemaniku, tapi aku menolaknya. Karena aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar setelah belanja. Meski mendapat banyak omelan, aku tetap bersikeras pergi sendiri.

'_Maaf Nii-chan,' _kataku dalam hati.

Aku menaiki sepeda kesayanganku untuk mempercepat waktu. Karena supermarket tadi cukup jauh dari rumahku. Aku mengayuh pedal sepedaku santai. Sekali-kali aku ingin menikmati udara segar malam hari seperti ini, karena jarang sekali aku bisa keluar malam. Tentu saja karena Nii-chan melarangku.

Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya aku sampai di supermarket langgananku. Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di depan toko.

"Konbanwa Hinata-san. Tumben Anda datang malam hari," sapa Kak Sizhune ramah.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Iya. Karena tadi ada kecelakaan saya memilih untuk pulang saja,"

"Aa~ Baiklah silahkan berbelanja,"

Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada Kak Sizhune. Kami sudah kenal lama, tapi aku masih tetap sungkan kepadanya.

Aku pun berjalan menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Berbagai macam sayuran berderet disana. Setelah kurasa cukup membeli apa yang aku butuhkan, aku segera pergi ke kasir dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Aku meletakkan barang belanjaanku di keranjang depan sepedaku.

"Ah Kami-sama!"

Aku sangat terkejut saat hendak memutar sepedaku. Aku melihat seseorang di seberang jalan. Dia mengenakan seragam rumah sakit Konoha. Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Laki-laki itu? Apa yang dia lakukan disitu? Apa dia kabur dari rumah sakit?

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku.

Ap-apa? Kenapa pandangannya kosong sekali. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja sejak tadi?

Dan bagaikan mendapat pukulan pedang samehada, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

Jangan-jangan…..

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyingkirkan fikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba merasuk difikiranku. Entah mendapat bisikan darimana, aku ingin menghampirinya.

Sebentar lagi lampu merah akan habis, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku melemparkan sepedaku dan segera berlari menyeberang jalan. Aku tidak memperdulikan barang belanjaanku yang berserakan di trotoar. Waktu kurang 10 detik lagi dan ini lebih darurat.

Aku sudah sampai di tengah jalan. Dan EH?! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Waktu lampu merah kurang lima detik! Kenapa dia malah melangkah maju?!

5

.

.

.

4.

.

.

.

3.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1.

.

.

.

DIIINN DIIIIINNNNNNN…

BRUUKKKKKKK !

'_Ya Tuhan. Apakah aku sudah mati?'_

'_Ataukah aku masih hidup?'_

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang memburu mengenai rambutku. Aku juga merasakan jika aku menindih seseorang. Aku baru sadar dan aku segera menyingkirkan badanku.

"Su-sumimasen. Sumimasen,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. Aku takut bertatap muka dengan orang yang barusan aku selamatkan. Aku takut sekaligus malu. Hanya saja tadi itu reflek tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Meski sedikit gelap, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia terduduk dengan pandangan mata yang masih tetap kosong menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang di lalui kendaraan.

'_Ah, untunglah dia baik-baik saja,'_

"Kenapa…"

Aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa…."

Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku!"

Aku sedikit terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba membentakku. Tatapan matanya menjadi sangat tajam. Susah payah aku menelan ludahku karena takut. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku terlalu takut menatapnya.

"Su-sumimasen. Ma-maaf a-aku lancang. Tap-tapi a-aku hanya i-ingin men-nyelamatkanmu. A-aku merasa ka-kau akan-"

"Bunuh diri?! Dan YA! Itu yang akan aku lakukan. Tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?! KENAPA!"

Kami-sama kuatkan aku.

"Su-sumimasen. Ha-hanya saja, kakiku be-bergerak sendiri,"

"Cih! Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati!"

"Mana bisa?! Aku melihat seseorang yang akan menyia-nyiakan nyawanya sendiri apa aku akan membiarkannya?"

Eh? Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa meluncur di mulutku.

"Tidak usah sok peduli!"

"Aku memang peduli!"

Dia terlihat terkejut namun kembali menjadi dingin lagi.

"Cih!"

Aku tadi takut dengannya, tapi sekarang aku kasihan padanya. Mungkin dia terlalu sedih karena kecelakaan tadi.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sehingga dia mau mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku mengambil ponsel di saku jaketku dan menekan beberapa nomor. Aku berusaha menghubungi Tsunade-san, dia adalah dokter di Konoha Hospital. Setelah memberitahukan alamat dimana aku berada, aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aww!"

Aku merasakan perih di lututku. Dan benar saja. Lututku berdarah. Mungkin tergores trotoar tadi saat aku terjatuh. Lukanya cukup dalam membuatku susah untuk berdiri. Perlahan aku meniup lukaku yang semakin lama semakin terasa perih.

Aku merasakan orang disampingku hendak berdiri. Aku cepat-cepat meraih tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Tetaplah disini. Mobil ambulance akan segera datang,"

Dia masih tetap mengumpat, tapi kenyataannya dia menuruti perkataanku. Dia kembali duduk di sampingku.

Selama beberapa menit kami hanya diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Kami hanya diam di pinggir jalan di samping lampu merah. Mungkin orang-orang bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis dengan lutut terluka dan seorang pria dengan pakaian rumah sakit di pinggir jalan.

Tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Toh mereka juga tidak akan mengenalku kan?

Lama-kelamaan mulutku gatal juga. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada orang ini. Dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ka-kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

Hening.

Dia hanya diam tak bergeming. Aku mencoba mencari pertanyaan lain.

"Ma-maaf aku menanyakan ini. Tapi…. Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Hening…..

Hening…

Hening….

Ahh… Sudahlah Hinata. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku putuskan untuk diam saja. Aku takut jika aku kebanyakan bertanya dia malah kabur karena merasa terganggu.

Aku mengusap darah yang mengucur di lututku dengan lengan jaketku yang baru aku lepaskan. Untunglah darahnya sudah berhenti. Tetapi rasa sakitnya masih sangat terasa.

"Aku…"

Eh? Aku mendengarnya berbicara.

Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati,"

Aku mencoba diam, aku merasa masih ada kalimat lagi yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Agar aku…. Bisa bertemu keluargaku di surga,"

DEG!

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan ngilu di dadaku. Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku membulatkan mataku.

Jadi… Jadi maksudnya..

Dalam kecelakaan tadi, hanya dia yang hidup?

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku….. Sebatang kara sekarang,"

Aku hanya mematung di tempat. Badanku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku….. Sendiri,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku mendengar suara isaknya.

Dia menangis.

Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk lututnya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hanya saja, hatiku ikut sakit melihatnya. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua kita. Karena aku juga mengalaminya. Aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku saat aku kecil. Dan aku sangat sakit karenanya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Dan aku ikut menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil ambulance datang. Aku ingin sekali ikut ke rumah sakit, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa memandang pilu mobil ambulance di depanku yang semakin menjauh.

*_**FLASHBACK END***_

Dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tetapi aku tidak mengira jika suatu hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia mendaftar di sekolahku, dan yang paling melegakan adalah dia satu kelas denganku. Entah itu takdir atau suatu keberuntungan, yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan kami kembali.

"_Hajimemashite. Naruto Uzumaki desu,"_

Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana dia dulu memperkenalkan diri. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang dingin. Banyak anak perempuan di kelasku yang tertarik padanya karena wajahnya yang ehem…. Menurutku sangat sempurna. Tapi karena sifatnya yang dingin membuat hampir sebagian teman sekelasku yang membencinya.

Entah kenapa aku sangat senang bertemu kembali dengannya waktu itu. Dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berteman dengannya karena aku tau dia pasti kesepian karena tidak mempunyai teman. Sampai saat ini aku dan Naruto-kun sudah berteman selama dua tahun setengah. Kami sudah kelas 12 sekarang, dan sebentar lagi kami akan lulus.

Banyak yang bilang jika apa yang aku perbuat untuk Naruto-kun hanya sia-sia. Banyak juga yang mengatakan jika persahabatan kami semu. Aku tau kenapa mereka bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menghibur Naruto-kun sebisaku. Lagipula selama ini Naruto-kun belum pernah menolak bantuanku dan sikapku. Jadi aku tidak masalah dengan omongan orang lain. Asalkan bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun itu sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Gotcha! Sudah siap!"

Aku pun menjinjing dua bento yang baru saja aku buat di tangan kanan dan kiriku. Aku melihat Nii-chan bersama dengan Hanabi masih sarapan di ruang makan.

"Aku berangkat dulu Neji-nii-chan, Hanabi-chan. Itterasai,"

"Kau masih membuat bento untuknya hari ini?"

Oh ayolah.. Itu pertanyaan Nii-chan setiap pagi. Apakah dia tidak bosan terus mengulangnya?

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun berangkat. Aku selalu menaiki bus sekolah untuk sampai di sekolah karena jarak rumahku dengan sekolahku cukup jauh. Selain itu ada alasan lain yang membuatku lebih memilih naik bus daripada naik sepeda.

Itu karena Naruto-kun juga naik bus ini juga. Aku biasa menunggu Naruto-kun di halte dekat rumahku karena Naruto-kun juga menunggu bus di halte yang sama denganku. Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku belum tau dimana rumahnya. Karena dia menunggu bus di halte yang sama denganku aku sempat berfikir jika rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku. Tapi aku tidak pernah tau rumahnya dimana. Karena dia selalu memberiku tatapan tajam saat aku ingin mengikutinya ke rumahnya.

Hmm.. Mungkin suatu hari aku bisa tau dimana rumahnya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dia tinggal dengan siapa di rumah. Aku sudah pernah bertanya padanya, dan yah kalian tau sendiri. Dia tidak menjawabnya.

Lima menit aku menunggu akhirnya Naruto-kun datang juga. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun,"

Seperti biasa dia hanya menatapku datar dan diam. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun aku tetap tersenyum tulus padanya.

Naruto-kun berdiri di sampingku dengan jarak dua meter. Dan tidak lama kemudian bus yang kami tunggu sudah sampai. Naruto-kun naik terlebih dahulu dan aku menyusulnya.

Setelah di dalam bus kami mengambil tempat duduk di bangku paling belakang. Karena Naruto-kun menyukai duduk di belakang daripada di depan. Menurutku sih.

Aku melirik Naruto-kun yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca bus. Dan inilah pemandangan yang paling aku sukai setiap pagi.

Rambut kuningnya yang menyala berantakan tertiup angin dari jendela, kelopak matanya yang indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis itu, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai setiap lekuk wajah Naruto-kun. Dan mata itu. Batu obsidian berwarna biru cerah, bagaikan lautan shappire yang dingin namun menyejukkan. Meski Naruto-kun bersikap dingin padaku, cuek, dan juga tatapan matanya yang selalu datar padaku maupun pada semua orang, aku tetap menyukainya.

Ya… Aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di sekolah kami. Konohagakuen High School.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami. Dan ah aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum memberikan bento yang aku buat untuk Naruto kun.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ini bento untukmu. A-aku sendiri yang buat,"

Aku menyodorkan bentoku yang terbungkus kain oranye bermotif spiral pada Naruto-kun. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto-kun menerimanya tanpa menjawab. Tapi aku sudah sangat senang karenanya. Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto-kun menerima bento yang aku buat.

"Dimakan ya Naruto-kun," kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGG….

Bel isrirahat sudah berbunyi. Ugh! Punggungku sakit sekali karena baru saja mendengar ceramah dari Anko-sensei gara-gara Shikamaru ketahuan menguap saat Anko-sensei menjelaskan. Ah.. Aku lapar. Aku melirik Naruto-kun di bangkunya yang terletak dipojok kelas. Dia masih tidur. Hari ini aku ingin mengajak Naruto-kun makan siang bersama. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin makan bersama dengan Naruto-kun, hanya saja aku malu untuk mengajaknya.

Aku mengambil bento milikku yang terbungkus kain berwarna biru tua dari dalam laci mejaku. Aku berjalan menghampiri Naruto-kun.

DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…

Oh Kami-sama… Kenapa jantungku ini. Bisakah lebih tenang sedikit. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Naruto-kun makan bersama.

Aku sudah sampai di meja Naruto-kun. Jantungku masih tetap melum mau tenang.

Oh ayolahh… Kau biasa berbicara dengannya kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

Aku melihatnya perlahan membuka mata. Menampakkkan kristal birunya yang sangat aku sukai.

"A-ano… Ma-maukah kau makan siang….be-bersamaku?"

Berhasil! Aku berhasil mengucapkannya.

Naruto-kun hanya diam menatapku diam seperti biasanya. Apakah dia mau?

"Ma-mau tidak?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Namun Naruto-kun malah memalingkan wajahnya. Aku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Tapi aku tau ini akan terjadi, jadi aku tidak terlalu kecewa. Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak terbiasa makan dengan orang lain. Tapi jujur saja aku sangat ingin melihat Naruto-kun makan bento yang aku buat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Karena aku tidak tau selama ini bagaimana dan dimana dia memakan bento yang aku berikan. Dia selalu menghilang saat istirahat.

"Ah, ka-kau tidak mau? Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. A-aku akan makan bersama teman-teman. Naruto-kun jangan lupa makan ya. Jaa ne,"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi dan ikut bergabung bersama Sakura dan Ino di kantin untuk menikmati bekal kami masing-masing. Karena semenjak kelas tiga kelas kami terpisah, jadi kami selalu bertemu di kantin saat istirahat.

"Ah Hinata, ayo!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya memanggilku. Ada Ino juga di sampingnya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya lalu menuju ke meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hinata? Aku lihat gurumu tadi sudah keluar sejak tadi?" kata Ino sambil membuka bento miliknya.

"A-ano.. Tadi aku menyelesaikan tugas dulu," jawabku bohong. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melahap telur gulung miliknya.

"Aa~ yang benar? Kau tidak kencan dengan pacarmu kan?"

Eh? Apa yang Sakura katakan?

"E-eh? Pa-pacar? A-aku tidak punya pacar kok,"

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Heisshhh.. Kebiasaan ini muncul lagi.

"Kalau tidak punya pacar kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" kata Ino.

"Iya benar. Kau kan selama ini dekat dengan si balok es itu, ah aku lupa siapa namanya," Sakura memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Naruto kan namanya? Ah ya benar juga. Kalian benar-benar tidak pacaran? Kalian kan sudah dekat dari dulu,"

Ya ampun…. Kenapa mereka memojokkanku seperti ini disaat aku sedang makan.

"Ti-tidak kok,"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat ini.

"Ahh kau ini selalu menjawab tidak jika kami bertanya. Lalu kenapa kau sangat perhatian dengan si balok es, eh Naruto itu? Dia kan selalu mengabaikanmu Hinata,"

Aku menelan nasi yang aku kunyah dengan susah payah. Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah bercerita soal perasaanku kepada Naruto-kun pada siapapun termasuk Ino dan Sakura.

"Ah Sakura kau seperti tidak tau Hinata saja. Dia kan anak yang berjiwa malaikat. Mungkin karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang menyedihkan itu Hinata ingin mengasihaninya. Iya kan Hinata?"

Tidak Ino.. Aku tidak memperhatikannya karena aku kasihan padanya. Itu karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun.

Argh! Kenapa kalimat ini tidak bisa terucap di mulutku?!

"Aa~ benar juga. Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan Hinata?"

Wajahku kembali memanas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Aku hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

Aku sangat menyukainya Sakura. Sangat sangat menyukainya.

"Eh Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah?"

Ahh sudahlah Sakura… Aku sangat malu sekarang.

"E-eh ti-tidak kok. A-ayo kita makan saja," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heih.. Kau ini benar-benar aneh Hinata,"

Maafkan aku Sakura, Ino, aku belum bisa bercerita pada kalian soal perasaanku pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan aku kembali ke kelas. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihat Naruto-kun tiduran di bangkunya. Tidak biasanya dia sudah ada di kelas sekarang. Karena biasanya dia akan kembali ke kelas jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Apakah dia sudah menghabiskan bento yang aku buatkan?

Hmm.. mungkin Naruto-kun sangat lapar jadi dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum senang lalu menuju ke mejanya untuk mengambil kotak bento milikku.

"Ka-kau sudah selesai makan Naruto-kun? A-aku ambil ya kotaknya,"

Aku mengambil kotak bento milikku di dalam laci milik Naruto-kun.

Eh? Apa ini? Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku merasakan kotak bentoku yang aku berikan pada Naruto-kun masih berat.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ko-kotaknya masih berat. Naruto-kun tidak menghabiskannya ya?"

Naruto-kun masih tidak bergeming di posisinya. Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Apakah dia sakit?

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau tidak sakit kan? Soalnya tidak biasanya Naruto-kun tidak menghabiskan makananmu. Ah! Apakah masakanku tidak enak?"

Naruto-kun tidak menoleh sama sekali. Aku menjadi khawatir padanya. Aku mencoba menyentuh keningnya.

SETT!

Tiba-tiba Naruto-kun melemparkan tanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto-kun. Dan juga… Kenapa tatapannya menjadi seperti itu? Naruto-kun menatapku seperti pertama kali kita bertemu.

BRAKK!

Aku sedikit terlonjak karena Naruto-kun menggebrak mejanya. Aku tidak tau kenapa Naruto-kun marah seperti itu. Apakah karena aku? Atau jangan-jangan…

Naruto-kun mendengar percakapanku dengan Sakura dan Ino tadi? Tapi bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa tau? Apakah dia pergi ke kantin juga? Tapi aku tidak biasa melihatnya ada di kantin saat istirahat.

Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat melihat Naruto-kun yang pergi meninggalkanku.

Pandanganku menjadi kabur, dan sedetik kemudian cairan bening yang hangat jatuh dari mataku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Hanya saja….

Hanya saja….

Aku merasa sakit melihat Naruto-kun seperti sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun marah padaku. Tapi….

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kain kotak bento yang aku berikan pada Naruto-kun.

Saat ini aku sangat sedih…

Sangat sangat sedih…

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou Hinata**

**(Fanfiction for NaruHina Fluffy Day 5)**

**CHAPTER 2 (END)**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, romance yang kurang berasa, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), ide pasaran, dedication for NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-5, ONESHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING ! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan sikap Naruto-kun padaku. Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu padaku?

Tadi pun dia tidak mau aku ajak pulang bersama. Kenapa Naruto-kun menjadi sangat dingin padaku? Memang biasanya dia memang dingin padaku, tapi ini berbeda. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada Naruto-kun. Apakah aku membuatnya marah?

Aku harus memastikannya besok. Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun menjauhiku. Aku belum sanggup untuk itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini entah kenapa kepalaku sangat berat. Rasanya semuanya berputar-putar saat aku membuka mataku. Apakah aku salah makan sesuatu tadi malam? Tetapi rasanya aku tidak makan makanan yang salah. Tapi kenapa sekarang kepalaku sangat pusing?

Aku mencoba bangun dengan mata tertutup untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, namun dengan cepat aku langsung menutup mataku kembali.

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Aku harus bangun. Aku harus sekolah. Dan juga.. Aku harus bertemu Naruto-kun. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan masih menutup mataku. Namun badanku langsung oleng dan aku terjatuh di lantai.

CKLEK!

"Nee-chan!"

Aku mendengar suara Hanabi yang terdengar terkejut dari arah pintu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku namun kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan kenapa? Nee-chan sakit? Kalau Nee-chan sakit biar aku bilang ke Neji-nii dulu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kecil Hanabi menuruni tangga. Mungkin untuk memanggil Nii-chan.

Hahh…. Sudahlah, aku menyerah.

Untuk menopang tubuhku saja aku tak kuasa. Semakin aku memaksa untuk bergerak, semakin pusing kepalaku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah saja hari ini.

Naruto-kun.. Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa membuatkan bento untukmu. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu hari ini.

"Hinata!"

Ahh.. Itu suara Nii-chan.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Nii-chan," kataku sambil meraba-raba tempat tidurku.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Berdiri pun kau tak sanggup masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa,"

Aku tau Neji Nii-chan adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Aku tau pasti sekarang dia sangat khawatir padaku. Nii-chan kemudian membantuku untuk berdiri dan membantuku berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah saja. Kau istirahat saja dulu di rumah," kata Nii-chan sambil menyelimutiku.

"Go-gomen ne Nii-chan, Hanabi-chan. Pagi ini aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian,"

Kurasakan Nii-chan mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kami bisa makan roti yang ada di kulkas. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur. Aku akan membelikanmu obat sebelum berangkat nanti,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata lembut dari Nii-chan. Perlahan aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Aku menahan pusing yang mendera kepalaku ini.

"Benar Nee-chan. Lebih baik Nee-chan istirahat saja. Nanti aku akan cepat-cepat pulang untuk merawat Nee-chan,"

Dasar Hanabi. Dia selalu membuatku gemas. Aku tersenyum melihat dua saudaraku yang sangat baik hati ini.

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan, arigatou Neji Nii-chan,"

Mereka tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamarku untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Hahh….. Aku berani taruhan, hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang paling membosankan seumur hidupku. Aku benci sakit. Karena sakit membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Itu sangat membosankan.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku kembali. Semoga saja setelah bangun nanti kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi.

.

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Konohagakuen High School : 09.35 AM

"Ya ampun! Kenapa Hinata lama sekali sih. Bekalku sudah mau habis dia belum datang-datang juga. Kemana saja sih dia sebenarnya?!" Ino menggerutu sambil mengunyah daging panggang yang menjadi bekalnya hari ini.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya dia telat sampai selama ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak sekolah hari ini?" Sakura memasukkan kembali telur gulung yang hendak di masukkan kemulutnya kembali ke dalam bentonya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Hinata Ino!" Sakura menyeret Ino yang masih mengunyah nasinya.

"Tunggu dulu jidat! Biar aku telan nasiku dulu!" Ino susah payah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sakura #heleh

"Telan sambil jalan pig,"

Setelah aksi seret menyeret akhirnya Ino dan Sakura sampai di kelas Hinata.

XII IPA-1

Begitulah tulisan di papan kecil di atas pintu kelas Hinata. Sakura menengok keseluruh penjuru kelas untuk melihat Hinata.

"Sakura, lihat itu," Ino menunjuk papan absen yang terletak di samping pintu kelas. Disitu tertulis nama Hinata dengan keterangan sakit di sampingnya.

"Eh? Hinata sakit?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar apa-apa pada kita?" Ino mengecek ponselnya yang berwarna ungu.

"Benar juga. Heih! Dia benar-benar membuatku semakin khawatir," Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh Sakura. Bukankah dia yang namanya Naruto?"

Sakura mengikuti jari telunjuk Ino dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah tidur di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kelas. Dia menajamkan matanya untuk memastikan.

"Ah! Benar juga. Aku rasa dia orangnya. Ayo kita tanya padanya. Siapa tau dia tau sesuatu soal Hinata," Sakura menyeret Ino #lagi# memasuki kelas Hinata.

"C-chotto matte Sakura. Kau ini bisa tidak lebih pelan!"

Sesampainya di meja Naruto, kedua perempuan itu sempat mematung di tempat karena melihat Naruto. Untung saja Sakura segera sadar akan tujuan utamanya. Sakura menyenggol Ino yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Heh Ino-pig! Sadarlah! Kita akan bertanya padanya," bisik Sakura.

"A-ah! B-benar juga. Hanya saja….. Aku baru pertama kali melihat anak ini dalam jarak sedekat ini," kata Ino dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

'_Kau benar Ino. Aku tidak menyangka jika si balok es ternyata setampan ini,' _kata inner Sakura mengerti akan maksud Ino.

"A-ano…. Permisi. Na-Naruto-san?" panggil Sakura pelan sambil menepuk lengan Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat pemuda di depannya ini.

'_Oh Kami-sama. Dia tampan sekali! Ah tidak tidak. Lebih tampan Sasuke-kun tentunya,' _inner Sakura menggila tidak jelas.

Naruto tetap pada posisinya dan tidak berniat untuk bangun. Dia hanya melirik Sakura dan Ino bergantian lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"A-ano.. Hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Aku lihat di papan absen keterangannya sakit. Ano.. Apa kau tau Hinata sakit apa?" Sakura mencoba bertanya dengan setenang mungkin.

"Ano.. Maksud kami, kami melihatmu sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Jadi kami hanya ingin tau apakah kau tau Hinata sakit apa sehingga dia tidak masuk sekolah?" kata Ino ikut-ikutan mencoba bersuara.

Hening…..

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua mnegernyitkan dahinya bersama-sama.

"Naruto-san?"

Hening…

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Heh Sakura, dia ternyata lebih dingin daripada Sasuke," bisik Ino di telinga Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sakura menjadi jengkel sekarang.

"Naruto-san, ada seseorang yang bertanya padamu. Bisakah kau menjawab jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padamu? Setidaknya kalau kau tidak bisa bicara kau bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat atau apalah. Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman. Kau tidak pernah bisa menghargai orang lain. Masih untung Hinata mau berteman denganmu!"

BRAKKKK!

Ino sedikit terlonjak karena Naruto tiba-tiba memukul mejanya. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam istirahat jadi tidak ada orang lain di dalam kelas selain mereka bertiga.

Naruto berdiri dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Naruto karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Sasuke, pacarnya, yang sama dinginnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang orang lain. Lebih baik kau diam,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

SETTTT!

Sakura menahan tangan Naruto. Kali ini muncul perempatan di pelipisnya. Dia sudah benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Dengar ya NA-RU-TO! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dan aku tidak mau tau. Hanya saja tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi," Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura dan malah berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

"Sudahlah Sakura, percuma bicara dengannya," kata Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya.

"HINATA ITU MENYUKAIMU BODOH!"

Seketika Naruto berhenti di tempat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Ino juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. Naruto tetap membelakangi Sakura dan Ino dengan jarak tiga meter.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Hinata bisa tertarik dengan orang yang tidak mempunyai hati sepertimu. Tapi apa kau tau? Hinata itu menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu!" Sakura mencoba sedikit meredam emosinya. Sementara Ino hanya bisa diam melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat emosi sekali.

"Darimana kau tau itu?" Naruto akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat memahami Hinata. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku yakin. Dia sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai disaat dia sakit pun Hinata masih tetap sekolah, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan memberikan bekal buatannya untukmu. Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi aku sangat memahaminya,"

Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua perempuan yang baru menemuinya.

"Lantas? Hari ini dia sakit, kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Bukannya kau bilang dia tetap masuk meskipun dia sedang sakit, hanya gara-gara ingin bertemu denganku, dan memberikan makanan untukku? Cih! Omong kosong!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ingin rasanya Sakura memukul pria di depannya ini dengan seluruh kekuatannya, namun Sakura mencoba menahannya demi Hinata.

"Apakah aku begitu menyedihkan? Apakah aku sangat terlihat menyedihkan? Sampai-sampai teman kalian itu mau merelakan waktunya hanya demi aku. Aku bukan pengemis yang meminta belas kasihan dan makanan! Untuk apa dia repot-repot melakukan semua itu untukku? Aaa… Aku tau. Teman kalian itu sangat baik hati, baik sekali sehingga dia kasihan melihat orang seperti aku. Maka dari itu dia berbuat semua itu kepadaku. Jadi hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

Sakura semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar-"

"Aaa…. Benar juga. Kenapa Hinata tidak masuk hari ini ya? Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk karena sakit. Apa kau punya otak?! Menurutmu kenapa Hinata hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit sedangkan biasanya dia tetap masuk sekolah meski sedang sakit? Apa kau tidak memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau tidak menyerap satu pun kata-kata yang di ucapakan oleh Sakura?" Ino tidak tahan lagi untuk diam saja. Emosi Sakura menyalur padanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Karena aku sangat paham dengan ucapan teman pink-mu itu makanya aku katakan kalau temanmu itu hanya kasihan padaku dan tidak lebih! Dan saat ini dia sudah mencapai batasnya,"

"Heh duren! Kau ini ternyata sama sekali belum paham. Hinata akan tetap sekolah meski dia sedang sakit, dan hari ini dia tidak sekolah karena sakit. Itu berarti dia benar-benar sakit dasar bodoh! Meski dia demam tinggi, asalkan dia masih bisa berjalan ke sekolah dia akan tetap sekolah. Meski dia dimarahi oleh kakaknya yang overprotect itu karena memaksakan diri untuk sekolah meski sakit, dia akan tetap sekolah. Apa kau sangat tidak memperdulikan Hinata sampai-sampai hal sekecil inipun kau tidak tau?!"

Ino terengah-engah setelah mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataaan Ino.

"Kesimpulannya, Hinata itu sangat menyukaimu Naruto. Dia menyayangimu melebihi dirinya sendiri. Sebagai temannya, kami tidak rela melihat Hinata tersakiti. Kami akan menjauhkan Hinata darimu sebelum dia tersakiti karenamu jika tau kebenarannya. Bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas Hinata. Sakura melewati Naruto yang hanya diam mematung dengan sedikit menabrak lengan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?! Dia benar-benar bukan manusia!" gerutu Sakura setelah keluar dari kelas Hinata. Sementara Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jenguk Hinata ke rumahnya yuk. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sampai-sampai tidak masuk sekolah?" kata Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke belakang.

"K-kau?"

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap lurus pada atap kamarnya. Setelah makan dan minum obat yang sudah di siapkan Hanabi tadi pagi, sekarang pusingnya sudah sedikit berkurang.

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Biasanya jam segini aku dan Naruto-kun masih di dalam bis," Hinata kembali menghela nafas berat.

'_Belum sehari, aku sudah kangen padamu Naruto-kun. Apa kau merasakannya? Pasti tidak kan? Aku tau itu,'_

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Hinata mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nee-chan? Apa Nee-chan tidur?"

"Tidak Hanabi-chan. Masuklah,"

CKLEKK…

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun ukuran badannya lebih kecil. Hinata tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya itu. Hanabi berjalan menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Hanabi memegang lembut kening Hinata untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Yahh… Nee-chan masih demam. Nee-chan masih lemas? Kata Neji Nii-chan tadi Nee-chan sakit anemia. Aku pernah mendengar penyakit itu di sekolah. Itu penyakit kekurangan darah kan? Kenapa Nee-chan sakitnya aneh-aneh sih?" Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun raut kekhawatiran sangat tampak di wajahnya. Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa Hanabi sayang. Nee-chan akan segera sembuh kok. Hanabi-chan tenang saja ya," Hinata mengusap lembut pipi chubby milik adiknya itu. Hanabi kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku bawa hadiah untuk Nee-chan!" Hanabi menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hadiah apa yang bisa di berikan oleh anak kecil sepertimu?" kata Hinata sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik Hanabi.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Hanabi menunjuk ke arah pintu. Hinata lalu mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Hanabi.

"TARAAAAAAA…"

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat dua sahabatnya, yaitu Sakura dan Ino masuk dari pintu kamarnya. Padahal Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa dirinya sedang sakit karena Hinata tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ahh…. Itu hanya Sakura dan Ino kan? Itu hadiah yang biasa Hanabi-chan," kata Hinata mencoba menggoda adiknya. Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Ya ampun Hinata! Lihat dirimu. Kami tidak melihatmu hanya beberapa jam saja kau menjadi sekurus ini. Apa gadis kecil ini tidak memberimu makan saat kau sakit?" kata Ino sambil mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Ittai! Ino Nee-chan!" Hanabi menggembungkan pipi chubbynya sehingga terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Ino hanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata? Kata Hanabi kau terkena anemia. Bagaimana bisa kau anemia?" kata Sakura sambil mengambil duduk di samping Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, itu hanya perkiraan Neji Nii-chan saja. Aku hanya kelelahan saja kok. Aku akan segera sembuh," kata Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Hinata," kata Ino menimpali.

"Iya-iya. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku,"

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau kau sakit kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami? Kau ini jahat sekali Hinata," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-ah.. Gomen Sakura, Ino. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Gomen ne?"

"Ah kau ini selalu begitu Hinata. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain dibanding mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," kata Sakura yang disetujui oleh Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong….." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, lalu memandang Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ino yang mengerti akan isyarat Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sakura memandang Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hadiah yang di maksudkan Hanabi tadi sebenarnya bukan kami Hinata," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Eh? Apa lagi? Apa itu Hanabi-chan?" Hinata menoleh pada adiknya yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Hanabi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Nee-chan lihat sajalah. Aku yakin Nee-chan pasti terkejut,"

Hinata semakin penasaran dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan seseorang di pintu kamar Hinata.

"Yo!"

Seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Hinata dengan rambut berwarna coklat berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Apa-apaan Hanabi-chan? Dia hanya Neji Nii-chan. Kau bilang akan mengejutkanku?" kata Hinata sambil mencoba mencubit pipi adiknya namun gagal karena Hanabi berhasil menghindar.

"Bukan aku Hinata," kata Neji datar. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Neji mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk melihat ke arah pintu. Hinata melihat bayangan seseorang di pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan mata Hinata membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah di depan pintu kamarnya.

GOTCHA! Para readers pasti juga sudah meramal dari awal kan?

Tidak di sangka dan tidak di kira, dia adalah Naruto.

Hinata masih mencoba untuk menata ingatannya. Hinata merasa jika dia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Hinata yakin sekali jika tidak mungkin Naruto di rumahnya sekarang. Hinata mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, lalu membukanya kembali. Namun Naruto masih tetap ada di depan sana.

"Ap-apa i-ini?" guman Hinata.

"Dia adalah hadiah yang Hanabi maksud untukmu Hinata," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Aku…. Tidak bermimpi kan?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Sakura terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ittai!"

"Nah, itu artinya kau tidak sedang bermimpi Hinata,"

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata memandang kembali Naruto yang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan, mencoba memastikan fantasinya yang sudah keterlaluan mempermainkannya saat ini. Mungkin kepalanya terlalu sakit sampai-sampai dia memimpikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti nyata.

_**HINATA POV**_

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Karena aku sudah terlalu sering bermimpi seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak yakin apakah aku sekarang sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

Aku melihat Naruto-kun memandangku dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasanya. Mata birunya yang dingin itu menatap tajam kearahku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada di balik selimutku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Jadi.. apakah ini nyata?

"Ceritanya panjang Hinata. Dia yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri. Tenang saja, kami tadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji Nii-chan. Jadi dia tidak akan memarahimu. Iya kan Neji Nii-chan?"

Aku tidak peduli dengan Nii-chan sekarang. Yang lebih penting adalah, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada disini?

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri,"

Neji Nii-chan mengajak semuanya keluar dari kamarku. Sakura menepuk lenganku.

"Ganbatte ne! Ini hari keberuntunganmu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menyusul yang lainnya keluar. Hanya tersisa aku dan Naruto-kun disini.

Naruto-kun masih tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang di fikirkannya. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang ada di fikiranku. Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mataku saat ini.

DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…

Oh Kami-sama..

Naruto-kun berjalan mendekatiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku-

"Kau sakit?"

WUSHHH…..

Aku merasakan ada uap panas yang menerpa wajahku.

Naruto-kun…. Menanyakan keadaanku?

Aku mengangguk.

"A-aku s-sudah lebih b-baik kok," jawabku pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela kamarku untuk menenangkan jantungku yang masih rewel saat ini.

"Apa ini karena aku kemarin?"

Eh? Apa maksud Naruto-kun?

Ah iya benar juga. Kemarin. Aku memang berniat menanyakan itu pada Naruto-kun.

"A-apa N-Naruto-kun….m-marah padaku?" Aku melirik Naruto-kun yang masih tetap diam di sampingku. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang saat ini. Ini aneh sekali. Biasanya aku juga bertatapan mata dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang aku menjadi seperti ini sih!

Naruto-kun saat ini berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Dan bukan itu yang menyebabkan jantungku terus berdegup kencang seperti ini.

Itu karena…. Naruto-kun terus menatapku sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun seperti ini. Aku menjadi salah tingkah karenanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Aku ingin dia berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Lama-lama jantungku bisa copot karena dia menatapku seperti itu. Tapi Naruto-kun tetap seperti itu. Diam seperti biasanya. Heish! Dia ingin membunuhku ya?

Aku menarik selimutku untuk menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"J-jangan m-menatapku s-seperti itu N-Naruto-kun. K-kau m-membuatku t-takut,"

DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..

Jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak kalau aku tidak berusaha menahannya tadi. Apa itu tadi? Apa ini?

Naruto-kun…. Tersenyum?

Aku yakin sekali aku melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum di depan mataku sekarang.

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis misterius yang aneh, Hinata,"

Apa? Apakah dia baru saja menyebut namaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto-kun memanggil namaku.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di fikiranmu. Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu untukku, kenapa kau sangat berusaha keras untuk berteman denganku, dan kenapa kau sangat baik kepadaku, itu yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri di setiap aku melihatmu,"

Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan? Apa yang dia bicarakan saat ini. Dan yang paling penting. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar jika saat ini Naruto-kun bicara denganku?

Oh Kami-sama cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…

"Maafkan aku, Hinata,"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa yang di katakannya barusan? Kenapa Naruto-kun meminta maaf padaku?

"Ap-apa yang N-Naruto-kun katakan?"

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku pasti sudah menyusahkanmu," Naruto-kun menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. Aku menyingkirkan selimutku dari wajahku.

"Tidak kok. Naruto-kun tidak pernah merepotkanku. Malah aku yang selalu merepotkan Naruto-kun. Aku yang selalu menggangu Naruto-kun. Pasti Naruto-kun kemarin sudah tidak tahan padaku, makanya Naruto-kun marah padaku,"

Kembali tersirat di ingatanku bagaimana Naruto-kun membentakku kemarin. Dan tatapannya yang begitu dingin menusuk sampai ke hatiku. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu muncul kembali. Sakit sekali rasanya disini. Hatiku sakit membayangkan kejadian itu lagi.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Naruto-kun. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahannya. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto-kun.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi hangat. Apakah ini tadi benar-benar mimpi? Dan sekarang aku sudah bangun dari mimpiku?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Dan mataku langsung membulat sempurna tatkala melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Naruto-kun….. Memelukku?

Naruto-kun? Memelukku?

Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi buruk?

Kami-sama jelaskan semua ini..

"Maafkan aku Hinata,"

Pertahananku jebol. Aku tak kuasa lagi membendung air mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba menikmati kehangatan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tau apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, yang pasti aku tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir. Aku ingin terus seperti ini.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu,"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tidak Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun tidak pernah menyakitiku,"

"Maaf karena aku selalu mengabaikanmu,"

"Tidak. Meski Naruto-kun seperti itu, aku tau jika dalam hati Naruto-kun yang paling dalam, Naruto-kun sudah menerimaku,"

Naruto-kun mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Tanpa aku sadari tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya membalas pelukan Naruto-kun.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku berusaha untuk duduk, namun Naruto-kun tetap pada posisinya.

"N-Naruto-kun? A-aku ingin bangun,"

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Kau begini saja. Tubuhmu masih lemah,"

Naruto-kun? Apakah ini benar kau? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi indah sekarang?

_**HINATA POV END**_

Hinata memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Mimpi indah ini terlalu panjang untuk Hinata. Dia tidak ingin ini berakhir, namun juga ingin segera mengakhirinya. Hinata hanya tidak ingin jika dia bangun nanti dan menyadari jika ini mimpi, Hinata akan semakin tersakiti.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Kau pasti mengalami masa-masa yang sulit karena bersamaku kan Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil merapikan poni Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng.

"T-tidak kok. Tidak sama sekali Naruto-kun. A-aku sangat senang bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun selama ini," kata Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tau kau ini tidak pandai berbohong Hinata. Jadi jujur saja. Aku tau jika kau sakit seperti ini juga karena aku. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bertemu denganku dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Dan sekarang kau benar-benar sakit kan? Kalau sudah begini kau kan jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganku?" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata.

Cairan bening dari ujung mata Hinata kembali menetes. Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ujung jempolnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengira kau hanya peduli padaku karena kau merasa kasihan padaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau adalah penyelamatku Hinata. Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat untukku," Naruto mengusap pipi chubby Hinata yang sedikit basah karena air mata Hinata.

"Awalnya aku memang terasa terganggu sekali dengan sikapmu padaku. Aku merasa jika aku ini orang yang paling menyusahkanmu. Aku berfikir jika kau terlalu polos sampai-sampai tahan dengan sikapku padamu yang dingin setiap hari. Tapi ….."

Naruto menatap ke dalam mata Hinata.

"….seiring berjalannya waktu aku menjadi sangat bergantung padamu Hinata. Aku sangat senang saat melihat kau menungguku setiap pagi di halte. Aku sangat senang karena setiap hari kau membuatkan bekal untukku. Aku sangat senang bersamamu setiap waktu. Diam-diam aku jadi membutuhkanmu setiap waktu. Kau selalu menggangguku di mimpiku. Setiap malam kau berisik sekali di fikiranku. Dan senyumanmu itu menyadarkanku akan suatu hal Hinata,"

"…"

"Bahwa aku…. Menyukaimu,"

Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hinata menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun… A-aku berharap…. A-aku segera bangun dari mimpi indah ini. K-karena a-aku akan sangat sedih… jika aku menyadari bahwa ini…hanyalah mimpi. N-Naruto-kun… bangunkan aku segera… dari mimpi ini," Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu menatap Hinata sendu.

"Biar aku tunjukkan jika ini bukan mimpi Hinata,"

Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Naruto menarik selimut Hinata sehingga menampakkan wajah cantik milik Hinata. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

CHUU~~

Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata membuka matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

'_Jadi ini nyata? Ini benar-benar nyata? Naruto-kun?"_

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan Naruto yang untuk pertama kali baru di rasakannya. Naruto melepas ciumannya. Hinata kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih deras mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata,"

Kalimat singkat namun berarti itu membuat Hinata tidak lagi merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Rasanya sekarang tubuhnya seperti melayang di udara.

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata. Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu malu," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sudah sehat sekarang. Hanya kata sederhana dari Naruto, telah membuat Hinata sembuh. Naruto terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Hinata. Naruto tertawa geli kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Watashi wa Naruto-kun daisuki mo,"

Hinata tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat pasti Hinata sangat senang sekarang.

"Jadi? Kau bohong akan sakitmu tadi?" Tiba-tiba Naruto memecah suasana. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunduk malu.

"A-ah.. A-aku s-sudah sembuh kok," kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

Naruto tertawa geli.

"Aku adalah obat yang sangat manjur rupanya. Sampai-sampai kau lupa kalau kau sedang sakit," kata Naruto sambil mengacak poni Hinata.

"Aku ikut senang. Tapi kau masih demam. Jadi kau istirahat saja biar cepat sembuh. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk sekolah kalau masih sakit. Aku akan sering menjengukmu jika kau sedang sakit. Mengerti?" Naruto mengetuk pelan dahi Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Wakatta! Arigatou Naruto-kun,"

Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Kembalilah tidur. Kau harus segera sembuh,"kata Naruto sambil membantu Hinata untuk berbaring.

"N-Naruto-kun mau pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kecewa. Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu. Tidurlah," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun,"

.

.

.

.

_**MEANWHILE a.k.a Sementara itu…**_

GLUBUK GLUBUK GLUBUK…

GUBRAK… KLONTHANG…. MEOWW…..

"Tenanglah Neji Nii-chan! Naruto sedang menidurkan Hinata. Dia pasti akan segera keluar setelah Hinata tidur,"

"Benar Neji Nii-chan! Lebih baik kita tunggu di bawah saja,"

"Nii-chan! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Ayo kita bawa Neji Nii-chan ke bawah Nee-chantachi,"

Dan tragedy yang baru saja terjadi adalah….

Sakura membekap mulut Neji dengan dasi seragamnya, Ino mengunci lengan Neji dengan kedua tangannya, lalu Hanabi mengikat kaki Neji dengan dasi seragamnya juga karena dia tidak kuat untuk menahan kaki Neji dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Kemudian kedua perempuan perkasa plus satu gadis cilik itu pun menyeret lelaki yang tak berdaya(?) menuruni tangga. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu jika Neji bisa sedikit lebih sabar dan hanya diam melihat. Neji yang terlalu overprotect itu tidak tahan ketika melihat Naruto mencium Hinata. Dan karena itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyeretnya menjauhi kamar Hinata.

Abaikan Neji. Biarkanlah kedua pasangan baru kita ini menikmati waktunya sendiri.

Memang jodoh itu tidak akan kemana. Benar kan?

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

.

.

.

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day yang ke lima NHLovers ! ^^

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Bebhe-chan ikut event NHFD setelah sekian tahun menjadi author di FFn. Ini karena tahun ini ada sedikit waktu untuk membuat fanfic ini. Dan jadilah fanfic ini. Gimana menurut minna-san? Apakah terlalu cepat alurnya? Pengakuan Naruto yang terlalu geje? Hinata yang terlalu alay badai? Atau nggak dapet sama sekali?

Ahh~~ Pasti banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Tapi inilah ide yang lewat di otak saya saat main gitar pas ujan. Jadi semoga readers semua suka ya ! ^^b

Oh ya.. sesuai dengan syarat NHFD, tolong tinggalkan review untuk fic ini ya…

Berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^

Bagi yang ingin monggo deh.. Bebhe-chan nggak nglarang kok. Semua orang punya hak berpendapat kan? ^^

Udahlah. Ntar ceramah kepanjangan pada muntah lagi.

Sekali lagi Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day minna !

WE ARE NARUHINA LOVERS! KEEP STAY COOL NARUHINA ! HAPPY NHFD #5 ! NARUHINA JAYA ! ^^

Pay-Pay ! ^o^/

DON'T FORGET TO GIVE A REVIEW ! ^^


End file.
